User blog:Gruvias/Bitter Defeat
Ash: 'I hope I actually die in this game. '''Yazzy: '''Why? '''Ash: '''CAUSE TRAVELING WITH THE BICKERSONS IS DRIVING ME BONKERS! ''(Yazzy turns to see Kieran and Lizzy arguing) '''Kieran: ''(Getting smug) I'm not like you I mean........... '''Lizzy: '(Getting angrier as possible) ''WHAT DID YOU SAY?! '''Ash: '''Don't get upset every single time. '''Kieran: '''Hello Asuna-sama. ''(Asuna is hesitant at first as Kieran approaches her but then gives a friendly smile) Asuna: 'Sorry I didn't catch your name. '''Kieran: '''I'm Kieran. My party Ash, Yazzy, Cam, Lizzy, Brandon, Red, Tori and Damian. ''(Asuna smiles and nods. Lizzy watches Kirito survey the rocky arena) '''Lizzy: '''Kirito ........... Brandon I'm breaking up with you. You don't love me like I deserve. '''Brandon: '''Lizzy I will always love you. But understand why you are breaking my heart. '''Lizzy: '''Ummm. '''Kieran: '''Brandon use this as your chance to escape. I still love you Lizzy. '''Lizzy: '''Kieran you in love with me. PROOF! '''Brandon: '''You're being overdramatic. I always loved you. More than Erza loves strawberry cake. '''Lizzy: ''(Grabbing Brandon's front collar) IF YOU LOVED ME YOU'D TRY AND WIN ME BACK. AND KIERAN STOP BEING JEALOUS! '''Kieran: '''I'm not jealous. I'm no longer your senpai now. ''(Lizzy scrunches her face in annoyance, Asuna looks confused) Asuna: 'How often does this happen? '''Gegi: '''Ohhhh pretty often. '''Brandon: '''Kieran could be right. '''Lizzy: '''YOU'RE NOT MY SENPAI! YOU WERE NEVER MY SENPAI BAKA! '''Lizzy: '''WELL YOU'RE NO LONGER MY KOUHAI! '''Brandon: '''Lizzy we're giving you to Red. Lizzed sounds good. '''Red: '''WHOO-HOO! ''(Red comes running until Lizzy slaps him back) 'Lizzy: '''I don't want Red. I WILL KILL YOU BRANDON! YOU TOO KIERAN! ''(Red pouts, Kieran gets scared as does Brandon but to a lesser extent) '''Brandon: '''Lizzy is scary. '''Ash: '''Who are Lizzy and Kieran reminding you of right now? '''Yazzy: '''Natsu and Lyon if they were roomates. And Brandon is Gray. '''Brandon: '''Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. Natsu and Millianna do not approve. '''Kieran: '''Oh dear Lizzy. '' ''Lizzy: NATSU IS MY HUSBANDO AND MILLIANNA IS MY QUEEN THEY LOYAL BITCHES WHO APPROVE DUMMY. '''Ash: '''I'm sure Lyon approves. '''Yazzy: '''Imagine Brandon try turning him against her. Insanity and boom she'll snap. '''Brandon: '''It's not insanity. I'm forever loyal to Natsu since YOU DESTROYED MY NATSU SHRINE! '''Lizzy: '''LOOK! BAKA! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT THAT WAS ME! NATSU IS MINE!!!!!!! '''Yazzy: '''And don't keep a shrine of Dragneel. '''Brandon: '''D - - I don't complain about your Gray shrine. '''Yazzy: '''UMM ONE HE'S GRAY-SAMA! MY FAVORITE CHARACTER HOW CAN I NOT?! '''Brandon: '''Logic. '''Kieran: '''Everyone should have the right to their own shrines people. '''Lizzy: '''BRANDON MY LOVE FOR NATSU IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE TOYED WITH. '''Brandon: '''DON'T TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS. '''Gegi: '''Guys please stop. I can't handle it. '''Kieran: ''(Clearing his throat) Yeh, CHILL WE'RE BETTER THAN THIS! '''Brandon: '''BRANDIZZY IS DEAD LIKE SIMON! ''(Ash, Gegi, Red, Lizzy, Kieran and Yazzy gasp) Brandon: 'Ehhh too soon. '''Gegi: '''It's breezy in here and its movin' mountains. ''(Kieran stifles a laugh) '''Brandon: '''Oh my god ..... No Brezzy is dead like Lucy's father. ''(They gasp again) '' '''Brandon: '''Ehhh too soon. '''Lizzy: ''(Sobbing) Brandon didn't love me like I deserve. I'll find another boyfriend. I WILL FIND ONE. '''Gegi: '''SON YOU WENT THERE. YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T CALL YOUR ASS OUT FOR SPOILING EVEN IF I KNEW THAT. The agony. '''Kieran: '''Brandon, you're so mean! '''Brandon: '''I'm not mean I'm direct. ''(Ash blinks rapidly at this) Brandon: 'And Lizzy you're just gonna date Ichiya and deal with it. '''Yazzy: '''Oh my ........ BRANDON DON'T BRING UP TARTURUS. '''Brandon: '''I WAS YAZZY. I WAS. '''Lizzy: '''UMM NO YOU ARE MISTAKEN PEASANT! I'M DATING NATSU AND LYON! WE MAKE THE HOTTEST YET COLDEST THREESOME TO EXIST! '''Brandon: '''Be lucky that I didn't give you Kain from Grimore Heart. '''Ash: '''WHY???? '''Gegi: '''I still think Brezzy got the potential to kiss kiss fall in love ....... AGAIN THAT IS! '''Kieran and Yazzy: '''SAME BREZZY IS OTP! '''Brandon: '''IF ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT A BREZZY MAKE UP I'm spoiling the arc Yazzy mentioned. '''Ash: '''No please! '''Kieran: '''We would all kill you Brandon. You and Lizzy can still withstand anything. '''Yazzy: '''Kieran he's gonna spill the Tarturus tea now. '''Brandon: '''BREEZY IS NATSU AND ERZA! AND DEAD LIKE EVERYONE ON ANGEL BEATS. '''Lizzy: '''No baka. That's me and Kieran. AND DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP THAT AGONY CAUSING TRAGEDY CALLED AN ANIME! '''Brandon: '''Lizzy is scary and beats me. '''Lizzy: '''I'm sorry I don't recall of being Kieran. '''Kieran: '''The pain is real. '''Brandon: '''BREZZY IS RATCHET! '''Lizzy: '''Where the fuck did Brezzy come from? '''Kirito: '''Enough fooling around! '''Lizzy: '''Yeah you're right. I apologize superior one. ''(Kirito gets a nervous smile as Lizzy bows to him) 'Asuna: '''Look out! ''(Lasers begin shooting out as Kieran and Kirito dodge with Asuna) 'Ash: '''THERE'S NO ESCPAE OH NO! ''(Ash gasps as Damian is shot and disappears) '' '''Tori: '''Don't sweat it he wasn't too big on SAO anyways. '''Kieran: '''YAZZY LOOK OUT! ''(Cam grabs Yazzy by the shoulder and pushes her away down, then Yazzy looks up in horror as Cam takes the first shot in the chest. Yazzy, Ash and Kieran gasp. Yazzy is still in horror as Cam takes 4 more shots in the body) 'Cam: '''Huh? ''(In Yazzy's vision Cam takes another shot to the head which shoots him dead as he falls to the ground) '''Yazzy: '''NO!!!!!! '''Kieran/Lizzy: '''CAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''To be continued Category:Blog posts